Pepper Potts and Monster Trucks
by ShellyStark
Summary: Tony and Pepper go somewhere...loud. Oh yes I went there, Ironman meets Monster Jam, I know how corny it sounds, but you can find a link to the truck on my profile. It's pretty sick!


**A/N This may or may not turn into a series of Pepperony adventures, we will see. I know, I know, a Monster Jam fic, what the hell is she thinking, but look they have an Ironman truck, I'll put a link on my profile, and it is awesome!  
**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers and alerters, I love you all. *BIG HUGS***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not monster jam, or any of the trucks involved, nor do I own Ironman, Tony Stark, or Pepper Potts. ENJOY!**

"Why are we doing this again Tony?" The drive from Malibu to Anaheim's Angel Stadium took over an hour, and Pepper was feeling a bit antsy.

"I've never been before Pep, and come on, an _**Ironman monster truck**_. How bad ass is that?" She had to admit, she was a little excited to see said truck, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. Tony insisted that they do this the normal way; naturally this meant that Tony would go to the extreme. He had shaved his goatee, making him look much younger, and had dyed his hair bright neon green. Pepper swore it could glow in the dark. He wore a beat up pair of jeans, and a dickies style Grave Digger shirt. Pepper told him that he looked like a fool, but she laughed while doing so.

"Well you look great" He beamed as he walked with her hand in hand. She was simply dressed in a zip up hoodie and jeans, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. "Now, let's find our seats."

Having a normal experience according to Tony also involved climbing the steps damn near to the top of the stadium. It's a good thing she wore tennis shoes. For the most part Tony went unnoticed, occasionally someone would do a double take, Pepper just assumed that it was the green hair.

It was almost time for the trucks to come in, and Tony was as hyped up as the six year old boy sitting beside him.

"Hey mister." The boy yelled over the noise of the crowd. "They are gonna have an Ironman truck this year!" Tony leaned over in his seat so the boy could hear him better.

"That's why I'm here little man!" He tapped the arc reactor under his shirt, and gave the small boy a wink. His eyes opened wide.

"NO WAY! Are you?…"

"Shhh." Tony smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Nice Tony, I'm so glad you decided to keep it normal." Pepper said, rolling her eyes at him.

The lights went down, and the crowd was going wild. Tony noticed Pepper unzipping her hoodie and couldn't help but laugh at what she was wearing underneath.

"Wow Pep, really? Who knew."

"Despite what you may think _**Mr. Stark**_, I am _**not**_ a total stick in the mud." She grinned, standing proud in her 2005 Monster Jam world tour T-shirt.

"I have never thought of you as a stick in the mud Ms. Potts." He said with sincerity in his voice, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know Tony, even with green hair you can manage to be adorable." She placed a kiss to his cheek and he pulled her in and held her to his chest.

"Thanks for coming Pepper."

"Anytime Tony, anytime."

They broke apart as the trucks came roaring in, jumping over the dirt hills on the track, and making their way to their places in the stadium. The hot rod red and gold truck was everything Tony had imagined, complete with gold rims on its oversized tires. When the driver climbed out to be introduced he donned an Ironman fashioned helmet, and even had an arch reactor printed onto his racing suit. Tony beamed with pride as he leaned over to holler in Pepper's ear.

"Now that my dear is a truck!"

They enjoyed the rest of the night, cheering on Tony's super ego truck. Each time he won a race the boy beside Tony would give him a high five, and Tony would muss his hair.

"I knew the Ironman truck would be cool!" The boy shouted.

"You and me both kid." The truck may not have won the race portion, but he took the freestyle with ease. Tony thought that was much cooler anyway.

"Pepper?" Tony asked on their drive home.

"Hmm?"

"I want one."

"What? Oh god Tony, NO!" She chuckled, relieved to see that he was smiling too.

"Aww, come on Pep, why not?'

"It wouldn't fid in the workshop for starters."

"I could always make it bigger." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Tony….the day you put a monster truck down there, is going to be the day I leave." She laughed

"Ouch Pepper, that hurts." He chuckled.

"No truck Tony, please." She said as she placed a hand on his leg and squeezed gently.

"Fine….but it's defiantly going to be sponsored by Stark Industries."

**I hope it wasn't too horribly gay. Thanks for reading!**

**-Shelly**


End file.
